Dark Spring
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: En un mundo donde los vampiros, hombres lobos y los cazadores están en guerra, existen leyes para controlar las comunidades, una de ellas es que un vastago nunca debe involucrarse en una relación amorosa con un cazador, pero a caso las reglas no están para romperse?que pasaría si la princesa de los vampiros se enamora del lider de los cazadores y deciden tener una relación secreta?


**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama, de igual forma en esta historia se encontraran ciertas partes del juego de rol "Vampiro la Mascarada" y/o "Mundo de Tinieblas" el cual tampoco me pertenece si no al maestro Mark Rein·Hagen, pero advierto en si habrá muchos cambios sobre las ideas de este juego pero es un fic de todas maneras xp, además de que advierto otra cosa los vampiros en esta historia pueden tener hijos XD**

* * *

Desde el inicio del mundo, han existido diferentes especies de seres, entre ellos los humanos, los hombres lobos, las hadas, momias, espíritus, brujas, demonios y los dueños de la noche mejor conocido como "the vampire o Vástagos", en este último son considerados monstruos anti-naturales sádicos por la sangre, el cual es su flujo de vida y la perdición de la humanidad, por este motivo los mortales han creado organizaciones anti-vampiros, mejor conocido como cazadores, con el propósito de eliminar a todo amo oscuro que se atreva a ser más daño a la sociedad mortal, utilizando a su favor el poder de la fe, el poder divino de Dios, ya que pueden ser fácilmente destruidos con objetos que representen al señor celestial, ya se ha con la fe, puede la persona hacer como una especie de campo de fuego, el cual quemaría a cualquier vampiros que se acercara, o con espadas que hayan sido bendecida, o hasta con agua bendita. Además los humanos no son solo el problema, que estos seres deben afrontar, desde miles de años siempre ha habido un gran conflicto entre vampiros y hombres lobos, ya que los hombres lobos son criaturas que adoran a su madre Gaia la naturaleza, y creen que los Vástagos son seres que están en contra de ella, por ser criaturas que necesitan vivir de la vida de un ser vivo, y que son capases de desafiar el flujo de la vida, es decir, juventud eterna, debilidad al sol, son capases de sobrevivir por un largo periodo, aunque puedan tener hijos, esas criaturas son consideradas engendros que se atreven a convertir algo tan maravilloso que es dar luz a una vida a algo blasfemado, inaudito y asqueroso

Todo ser fue creado por diferentes "divinidades" por decirlo así, los hombres lobos fueron creados por Gaia, los mortales por Dios, y los vampiros por el ser que alguna vez fue humano, pero que perdió la confianza de su señor por haber matado a su hermano y haber dejado llevarse por la ira y los celos, y como consecuencia fue desterrado y condenado a no morir y alimentarse de sangre, su nombre Caín, y junto a él la gran Lilith, quien le enseña a controlar sus poderes y se convierte en su esposa, así también en la primera mujer vampiro, juntos crearon la primera ciudad vampírica Enoch (Transilvania), la ciudad sagrada, en el cual en el transcurso del tiempo fueron apareciendo mas vampiros, hijos de Caín y Lilith, hasta humanos que fueron convertidas o mejor dicho "abrazados", en el cual se fueron creando especies de razas, que se agruparon en dos clanes, la Camarilla el clan que se encuentran la mayoría de razas poderosas, el cual es controlado por los Ventru o los Toreadores, y el Sabate, controlada por los Antiluvianos, seres que no están de acuerdo con el poder y leyes que imponen la Camarilla en el cual siempre se hayan una disputa muy fuerte, y para no crear más conflicto por que basta que tengan de enemigos a los hombres lobo y a los cazadores, se ha decido que estos manejen ciertas tierras que pertenezcan a los Vastagos, y que se mantengan alejados del uno al otro, y con respecto a Enoch, esta ciudad solo será gobernada por "los grandes abuelos", que son los seres que han vivido más tiempo y poseen una gran sabiduría y experiencia el cual les permite hacer respetar las leyes y que haya un cierto equilibrio en el mundo vampírico a pesar de que la Camarilla tenga una fuerte influencia, ningún Vástago puede ir en contra de las decisiones de los abuelos.

Cada raza de vampiros es muy diferente tanto lo físico y poder, por ejemplo los Ventru y los Toreadores son una clase de vampiro perfecto, es decir a pesar de que no tenga una gran fuerza física, son los vampiros más hermosos tanto que por su porte y su elegancia prácticamente ellos pueden manipular con gran facilidad a cualquier ser se ha del mismo mundo de ellos u otro convirtiéndolos en sus esclavos si desean, además son considerados grandes estrategas y por ello son los jefes de la Camarilla, después están los Ganare, aunque su aspecto no son tan perfecto como los de un Ventru, ellos son grandes portadores del ocultismo, pueden manejar fácilmente cualquier magia y son fieles seguidores a los jefes de la Camarilla, después están los Antiluvianos, son considerados los vampiros más repugnantes de todos, su aspecto es desagradable en todos los aspectos, sus uñas son largas y podridas, sus colmillos son chuecos y amarillos, su piel es blanca pero seca, su cabello es largo pero enredado y grasoso, y su cara están llena de cicatrices o costras, a pesar de su gran físico, sus habilidades son poderosas su fuerza y agilidad para el combate son excelentes, su odio por los Toreadores o por cualquier raza que estén a favor de ellos y su estúpido clan es enorme, ¿el motivo?, la Camarilla nunca le han gustado tener relación alguna con los humanos, ya que no son tan débiles para sucumbir a los deseos de la sangre, además de que ya están artos de que siempre los discriminen solo por que se alimentan de la criatura más débil que existe en la tierra, y tengan que perder bajas estúpidas por meterse con un humano y más si es un cazador, así que han convencido a los abuelos, para hacer unas tipos de pautas, diciendo de que los vampiros que mantenga ciertas distancias con ellos, pueden beber su sangre por necesidad mas no por capricho y/u otro motivo, y que nunca un Vástago de sangre pura puedan desarrollar una cierta relación con un cazador dirigiéndose más a un tipo de relación amorosas que uno de depredador y presa, ya que será desprestigiado y desterrado, y si llega a tener un hijo antes de que un humano se ha abrazado, tanto como el vampiro, su hijo y humano serán degollados y quemados por haber deshonrado su clan, el cual el Sabate no está de acuerdo.

Además de que están tan obsesionados con el poder que han buscado el legado que han dejado su dioses a través del tiempo, el cual les dará un poder inimaginable, para que así puedan derrotar a los Ventru y/o los Toreadores, y los abuelos para así controlar no solamente a los vampiros si no a todo ser que viva en este mundo, aunque ese legado se considere una leyenda, ellos más bien saben que ese legado es una esencia que está en el cuerpo de algún ser, el punto es en que no saben específicamente de que raza de vampiro es, pero sospechan que es alguien que se encuentre en su clan enemigo.

Los cazadores a pesar por su gran lucha con los Vastagos, tienen aliados de otras especies que comparten el mismo propósito de aniquilar a los vampiros, por ejemplo los hombre lobos aunque a veces son un poco ariscos por el hecho de que el hombre desde siglos se ha considerado la especie más débil que existe, o también hay criaturas que los ayudan como las hadas que sanan sus heridas o pueden aumentarles sus fuerzas ya que al no ser capases de luchar los cazadores son protectoras de ellas, y por esto las hadas muestran su gratitud y lealtad haciendo estas cosas por los humanos, de igual forma que los vampiros, se encuentran clanes nombrado como Famiglia, en el cual existen muchas, pero para elegir a la famiglia que guie toda la sociedad de cazadores, se escoge a la cual se ha más poderosa en todos los aspectos, es decir tanto en la parte de fuerza, influencia política, social y económica o que tenga una descendencia sanguínea a los fundadores de esta sociedad anti-Vastagos, en el cual está la famiglia Vongola, la cabeza de toda la comunidad, no ha habido ninguna otra familia que haya podido quitarle el trono a esta, incluso la Shimon, Varia, Cavallone, Millefiore aunque se consideren grandes cazadores, por más que lo intenten no pueden derrotarlos, además de que ellos reúnen incluso superan todos los requisitos, ya que los Vongola fueron una de las primeras familias que existieron para proteger los humanos de esos seres abominables, pero ellos aunque lideren, todo cazador debe obedecer las reglas y el régimen que impone los Vindice, organización cuya función es mantener el equilibrio y protección de los cazadores y humanos, las leyes de ellos son muy parecidas al de los vampiros, por ejemplo la que un cazador jamás se debe relacionar con esa criatura, y que mucho menos deje su humanidad para convertirse en uno de ellos por voluntad propia, por que al momento de que eso suceda se considera traición a la patria y de que demostraría a las personas del común que ellos podrían ser algo mas haya que un alimento, serán buscado, juzgado y al final decapitado, de igual manera pasara esto si al llegar al caso de tener una familia con esas criaturas antes de ser uno de ellos sufrirán el mismo castigo más de que sus cuerpos serian empalada-dos para hacer saber a los hombres de que esto es lo que pasa al romper las leyes y hacer tal atroz, además de que no importa de que el cazador o humano que haya hecho esto se ha un noble o de un alto rango de igual forma será condenado.

_Así en el transcurso del tiempo se han desarrollado las criaturas que habitan el planeta Tierra, cada ley se han cumplido y respetado en cada comunidad y la guerra entre especies sigue igual…_

_Hasta ahora…._

Siglo 16 Renacimiento, Europa, en uno castillo a las afueras de Transilvania, se encontraba una hermosa joven con un fino vestido de seda, de cabellera larga hasta la cintura castaño-rojizo y ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y suave, labios rojos y apetitosos, alta y esbelta, una mujer verdaderamente exquisita, su nombre Haru Miura Di Ventru, pero como no serlo, siendo la hija del líder de los Ventru y jefe de la Camarilla, además no solo su belleza la ayuda, es muy lista y es una gran estratega, sus conocimientos son muy abundantes en variables temas, posee una gran influencia por ello y por supuesto por la línea familiar que posee, pero ella tiene un secreto, uno que puede transformar la vida de toda criatura ya se ha para bien o para mal, por eso su padre y los grandes abuelos la han nombrado como la princesa del mundo vampírico para proteger ese poder que tiene adentro, en cierto modo es bueno, pero tiene sus fallas, por ser un vampiro de tan alto calibre, no es capaz de salir de los castillos a la que ella está sometida, además de que siempre está rodeada de guardianes que son como cosas ambulantes con el deber de solo protegerla y nada más, lo cual no puede establecer una conversación con ellos es inútil, de que le sirve su estatus, su forma física y sabiduría, si ni siquiera puede compartirlos con otro ser, su madre murió cuando era niña, su padre muy esporádicamente lo ve, y eso que cuando logra verlo, el solo la saluda y se va hacer sus deberes como un buen jefe, aunque él es frio con ella, haru sabe que el la ama que hace todo eso por su bienestar y que no dejara cometer el error de perderla como lo hiso con su madre, si no fuera por su mejor y único amigo que tiene, se volvería loca y seria consumida por la absoluta soledad, el es el hijo del jefe de los Ganare, es un gran ilusionista y un gran portador del ocultismo, a pesar de que el siempre se burla de ella, él la quiere a su manera pero la quiere, además de que el por su descendencia debe protegerla como un buen aliado a su clan y familia, pero en este momento el no se encuentra, la última vez que lo vio le dijo que estaría en una misión muy importante y que debía irse por un tiempo, pero que no tardaría

Por eso en estos momentos se encuentra en su balcón viendo las estrellas y preguntándose que habrá mas allá de lo que los muros del castillo le permiten avanzar, recordaba que cuando su madre vivía, ella le contaba cuentos sobre el mundo exterior, y por ese mismo instante, siempre deseo salir de ahí y explorar lo que era el mundo, pero si no fuera una chica que siempre obedecía y que cumplía cada orden, desde hace mucho habría escapado, y por fin habría tenido su anhelada libertad

Suspiro cansada, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras que su amigo de la infancia le dijo antes de partir "kufufu, mi querida primavera las reglas existen para ser rotas en algunos casos, y este es uno de ellos, si no te alejas tanto permanecerás a salvo, además no eres ninguna tonta para dejar que te hagan daño o corras peligro ¿verdad?, termino decir con una de sus peli curiales sonrisas" sé que no debería decir esto, pero mokuro-kun en cierta forma tiene razón, solo andaré por los alrededores del bosque, además se defenderme bien, está bien hoy podre sentir un poco de libertad- se dijo a sí misma, antes de partir para su lugar.

* * *

_**No hay nada malo en romper un poco la rutina y de vez en cuando desobedecer no?, pero todo tiene su castigo o recompensa?, el destino es tan impredecible que nos trae desagradable momentos pero a veces nos trae a la persona que amaremos, pero todo tiene un precio cual será?**_

_**Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo XD**_

* * *

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo (siempre quise hacer esto jajaj XD)**_

_**Tú qué haces aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso para que andes sola a tan altas horas de la noche-dijo un hombre alto, con un cabello muy extraño pero muy atractivo**_

_**Eres un cazador-respondió con un poco de temor y odio**_

_**Porque me siento así, se que está mal pero no puedo alejarme, tengo la necesidad de estar con él/ella sin importar que, me siento de alguna manera en paz a estar juntos y eso me agrada, es como si algo nos uniera, me siento confundido pero sé que encontré algo que cambiara toda mi vida-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo**_

* * *

**Conichiwa mina-san, sé que he desaparecido por un tiempo, si lo siento peor eh tenido unos obstaculitos pequeños pero ya, y como es navidad estaré actualizando mis historias muy pronto y próximamente estoy haciendo como una lluvia por decirlo así de fics, el cual está este Dark Spring, Amor Compartido, Stand By Me, y Entre Los Vivos Y Los Muertos (el cual este último ya está disponible) espero que le hayan gustado este fic y que los demás se han de su agrado de todas maneras los estaré haciendo publicidad xp, así que Feliz navidad y año nuevo, nos estaremos viendo cuídense y suerte XD**

**Reviews?**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
